Barbarian (Civ5)
Barbarians in Civ 5 are unlike the ones in Civ 4, in the way that they do not make cities like the player could. Barbarians are always hostile to all Civilizations and City-States and will spawn in encampments in land that isn't owned by a civ or a city-state. The Barbarian encampments will spawn units until destroyed. The starting unit for the Barbarians is a Brute, which has the same strength as warriors. If you are playing as Germany, you have a chance to get Barbarian units to join you when you defeat them while they are defending an Encampment, which helps your early military. Unlike in previous games, Barbarians will advance in technologies beyond medieval tech, being capable of spawning units equal to that of what the most advanced civilization can produce at the time. This is especially true if Raging Barbarians is turned on, with hostile Barbarians being produced with your new technologies almost the turn you finish research. Barbarian activities The Barbarians' main activity is harassing your cities. They will move and try to pillage your improvements, attacking the most important ones first (those accessing a Luxury resource, for example). What's more, they heal every time they pillage an improvement! With enough units nearby barbarians will begin to attack your city, if brought to zero health, your city will be pillaged and may lose gold, population, and buildings. Next, they'll go after your civilians and try to capture them (move in the same tile they occupy). Captured civilians are then moved to the nearest Encampment, where they're held until someone clears the Encampment. The Civilian unit is then freed and whomever cleared the Encampment gets to choose whether to take it for themselves, or return it to its original owner (which may net you a nice boost in diplomatic relations with him). Barbarian units roam the countryside all the time, attacking at will. However, they're quite smart and won't attack stronger units, or ones that are currently in a strong position (on a Hill, Fortified, etc.). There will be one Barbarian unit at each Encampment at all times, guarding it. Depending on Difficulty setting, though, this unit may go out a short way to make an opportunistic attack or capture an unwary Civilian, so be careful! Strategy It is of crucial importance to defend against Barbarians during the early game. They will actually be the main danger for you in the early game, rather than other civilizations. Always try to keep a military unit in each of your cities, keep it alert for roving Barbarians, and when you spot some - move it to protect your Workers. When you move Settlers, always move them together with a military unit. Get Ranged units ASAP so you can start dispersing Encampments safely, or they may overwhelm your budding civilization! Many City-states will give you seek-and-destroy quests against Barbarian Encampments in the early game. Try to complete them, because they give a huge Influence boost if completed, and are an easy way to make friends (and even allies) from them. To do this, try to form a taskforce of 1 melee and 1 ranged unit. Move them to the more distant City-states (those closer to your territory you can destroy with the units guarding your cities). Barbarian Encampments are often pretty close to civilized territory, so you'll be in a good position to attack. DON'T ATTACK YET! Wait until a City-state gives you a quest, or you'll destroy the Encampment without getting the influence. For more info, see also Encampment. Category:Barbarian